The present invention is directed to apparatus for dispensing a foaming product contained in a pressurized container and more particularly to an actuator and hood for such dispensing device.
A great many products may be found on the market which provide a shaving foam dispensed from a pressurized container of the type having a valve which includes a valve operating stem extending from the container top the stem having a free end which is moveable downwardly to release pressurized material through an opening in the valve stem. In general, these containers are provided with a hand operated actuator and a cap or hood which sealingly engages the top of the container, covering the actuator, when the shaving product is stored and not in use.
Typical of such apparatus are the devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,312,723 issued to J. J. Anderson et al on Apr. 4, 1967, U.S. Pat. No. 3,305,179 issued to H. G. Lehmann on Feb. 21, 1967, U.S. Pat. No. 3,318,488 issued to C. O. Barnes on May 9, 1967, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,978,035 issued to Morane et al on Dec. 18, 1990.
In addition to those shaving materials which produce a foam product directly at the nozzle of the dispenser, it is also known to provide a gel substance as a shaving material, the substance being formed as a gel as it is dispensed, but producing a foam when applied to the skin of the user.
It has been found that when employing a foaming product of the type described above, in combination with the prior art dispensing apparatus, in many instances after the cap has been placed over the actuator device the material that remains in the conduit between the valve in the container and the nozzle outlet has a tendency to continue the production of a foam, forcing material from the outlet of the nozzle and creating a quantity of foam material between the nozzle and the hood or cap, which creates an unsightly blob of material, when the cap is removed. The foamed material over a period of time generally extends from the nozzle to the inner surface of the cap or hood, at which point it contacts the surface, remains moist, and due to a lack of a drying environment, continues to foam spreading along the inner surface of the hood which is sealingly engaged to the container.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide apparatus for dispensing a foaming product contained in a pressurized container which substantially decreases the amount of foam produced at the outlet nozzle of apparatus when the apparatus is not is use.
A further object of the invention is to provide dispensing apparatus of the type described which substantially promotes the rapid drying of material produced at the outlet nozzle of the apparatus, when not in use.
Another object of the invention is to provide apparatus for dispensing a foaming product which comprises an actuator and hood combination which is simple to manufacturer and effective to minimize the foaming of product at the actuator outlet when the dispensing apparatus is not in use.